The present invention relates to an endless conveyor for tuberous agricultural products, for example, potatoes, in connection with harvesting machines. The conveyor is comprised of two or more parallel, pull-resistant, flexible belts arranged in the conveying direction and spaced apart wherein followers extending parallel to one another and perpendicularly to the belts are connected to the belts. These followers are stiff and support between them a support structure for the products to be conveyed.
In known conveyors of this kind the support structure is provided by a continuous or endless plastic band on which the material to be conveyed rests.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for the conveyor of the aforementioned kind a weight reduction and to further achieve that foreign materials, for example, soil and rocks, can fall through the conveyor so that a certain degree of separation is already provided.